This invention is directed to utilization of solar energy from solar and/or ultra-violet rays and an alternate self-sustaining source, and in particular, to a cooling apparatus and humidifying air by supplying power to its motor, while energizing a storage battery (or batteries) which acts as a back-up energy source for the apparatus during cloudiness and at night or in darkness, while utilizing exclusively D.C. current for the apparatus and its components.
a) Prior art teachings disclosing solar powered sources are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,253,563, 6,029,462, 5,826,435, 5,182,921, 4,011,731.
b) Swamp coolers have been part of the art to which this invention pertains and which have been operated on A.C. and 60 cycle voltage. In other words, in the past voltage and current were supplied by an outside source such an electrical wall outlet in a building or elsewhere from a like outlet. This invention""s operation is self-contained in its apparatus without the need for such an outside electrical source.
The cooling apparatus includes in the inventive concept a solar panel that transmits its energy, gathered from out in space when solar energy is capable of being received, as in a non-cloudy environment, through electronic connections or lines to operate a D.C. motor within a cage, a D.C. water pump and a storage battery or batteries the latter also being recharged by the electronic circuitry during a non-cloudy environment. The invention utilizes prior art teachings of a bladed fan attached to the D.C. motor""s shaft in a circumferentially arrangement thereabouts to propel air flowing through the apparatus to a venting assembly which is a customarily associated with a xe2x80x9cswamp-coolerxe2x80x9d well known in the art. The electronic circuitry includes the D.C. motor, the storage battery (or batteries), solar panels which receive solar energy from space, an electrically-operated D.C. water pump, and a main or toggle switch which turns on and off the circuitry to the operation of the apparatus. The purpose of the entire apparatus functions in the same general manner as does a known xe2x80x9cswamp coolerxe2x80x9d device.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved cooling apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cooling apparatus that is self-sustaining in its operation for achieving an air flow humidified environment in its operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cooling apparatus having available to it constant energy sources at its command when in operation during sunlight periods and during dark periods such as night time and cloudiness or darkness, without the need to rely on a separate electrical source of energy.